Not the Last Walk
by Liyoko
Summary: Embora todos os fatos os levassem à uma conclusão contrária, eles sabiam, aquela não seria a última caminhada. Spoilers Mangá [ Asuma x Kurenai ]


'_Por mim, conseguirei coragem para partir. E por você, a força para voltar._'**  
**

**Not the Last Walk**

O alto homem repousava seu corpo numa casa qualquer, numa tarde comum. Com mãos no bolso, cabeça levemente inclinada e um olhar longínquo, ele pensava.

E na esquina daquela rua vazia uma mulher andava a passos sem pressa alguma, apenas apreciando a paisagem que tanto conhecia.

Konoha... Como amava aquele lugar.

Não tinha destino previamente estipulado. Aquelas vontades de sair sem motivos e obrigações eram repentinas, mas definitivamente agradáveis. Esqueça missões, treinos, assistência aos genins ou qualquer outra coisa! Naquele momento, eram só ela e as ruas silenciosas e calmas, talvez até quietas demais.

E quando dobrou a esquina, não pôde deixar de reparar no homem que nem sequer percebera sua presença, e não foi capaz de conter certa surpresa, e por que não, aquele leve vermelhidão que invadira-lhe as faces.

"Asuma..." Dissera a mulher para si mesma, num sussurro que poderia ser considerado inaudível.

Mas que não fora baixo o suficiente para que o homem não conseguisse ouvir, já que despertou de seus devaneios e passou a fitar o rosto rubro daquela que estava a alguns poucos metros dele. Ele ainda carregava aquela expressão, semblante não propriamente pensante ou reflexivo, e sim, talvez, triste.

Então ele deu um sorriso fraco, porém realmente sincero. Era estranho, e se surpreendia como esquecia dos problemas da vida, pelo menos um pouco, somente ao ver a face sem graça daquela mulher. "Bom dia, Kurenai" Disse, em bom tom, com sua grossa voz, mantendo-se na mesma posição.

A mulher, que chamava pelo nome dito por Asuma, flexionou instintivamente suas sobrancelhas, confusa. Ah, conhecia Asuma há tempos, e sabia que algo de errado havia naquela expressão que ele havia feito.

Kurenai ficara parada alguns passos de Asuma por mais algum tempo, até continuar sua caminhada vagarosa, tentando ao máximo não encontrar os olhos escuros do moreno.

O melhor era deixá-lo sozinho, concluiu. Se ele estava numa rua como aquela, não queria ser atormentado, e não seria ela que estragaria isso.

Ele baixou um pouco a cabeça, olhando para o outro lado, e sorriu para si só, para depois voltar a observar o andar incomodado da integrante da família Yuuhi.

E quando Kurenai já havia passado por ele, Asuma espantou-se ao ouvir sua própria voz chamando a mulher. Ela parou, virando-se para a direção dele. "Sim?" Ela perguntou, educadamente.

"Não quer dar uma volta?"

* * *

Ela andava logo ao lado dele, aparentemente nervosa. 

'_Bem_' Pensou, enquanto olhava um calmo Asuma e indignava-se com a serenidade dele. '_Qualquer coisa, eu estou comprando dango para a Anko e acidentalmente encontrei o Asuma no caminho_' Concordou consigo mesma, satisfeita com aquela desculpa.

Desculpa que já devia estar esfarrapada. Afinal, usava-a há tanto tempo que nem o distraído genin que Kakashi supervisionava, o tal do Uzumaki, haveria de aceitar.

O homem moreno ainda mantinha suas mãos no bolso, e caminhava tranqüilo. Seria difícil perceber, mas na realidade ele estava quase a explodir por dentro.

_Por que a vida não poderia ser mais simples...?_

Ninguém se pronunciava, e esse silêncio prosseguiu por boa parte do percurso. Percuso que fora parar justamente em frente aos monumentos dos inalcansáveis Hokages.

Asuma suspirou, não sabendo se estavam ali por manifestação irônica do destino ou por sua própria vontade interior. Seus olhos se abriram, afim contemplar uma das estátuas em especial.

"Sarutobi..." Ele olhou um pouco surpreso para Kurenai, que citara o nome. "O Sandaime... Ele foi um bom hokage" Disse Kurenai, sorrindo para Asuma e confortando-o de uma forma que só ela era capaz de fazer.

E ele respondeu àquela gesto silencioso com outro sorriso, que se abriu ainda mais quando ele viu a face enrubescida da mulher. "É..." Murmurou, voltando seus olhos novamente ao Hokage de pedra. "... Eu me orgulho dele"

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a voz dos ventos e do colega.

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, parecendo pensar. E Kurenai espantou-se ao ouvir o continuar da conversa que mais parecia um monólogo. "... Será que ele se orgulharia de mim...?"

Ou um desabafo.

A Yuuhi direcionou seu olhar de Asuma para a escultura de Sandaime. Fora pega de surpresa com pergunta tão inesperada.

"Heh" Um riso curto saiu da boca do homem, que olhou para o alto. "Eu posso não admitir, mas todos sabem qual a resposta, e eu diria que é inegável"

'_Asuma..._' A mulher encarou o chão com seus olhos vermelhos, sem saber o que dizer.

"Mas esqueça isso, Kurenai" Os dois jounins passaram a se encarar, e ele sorriu amigavelmente. "Afinal, isso não tem nada a ver com você"

"Ah..." Ela olhou para o lado, mas logo passou a encará-lo de novo. "Certo..."

_Silêncio. _

"Sabe, ficar muito tempo em pé cansa" Ele deu uma ruidosa gargalhada que soou falsa, e a sensei do time oito esboçou um sorriso triste.

Kurenai viu o companheiro do trabalho sentar-se na calçada, e observou o movimento de um dos braços dele que agora repousava numa das coxas das pernas semi flexionadas, enquanto o outro braço apoiava-se na fria calçada. Ele olhou para ela, arqueando a sobrancelha. "O que está fazendo ainda aí em cima? Venha cá" Disse ele batendo a mão no chão, convidando-a a sentar-se também ali.

"Calma, já estou indo" Retrucou, um pouco brava, o que fez Asuma sorrir. Não faria ela ter uma preocupação dispensável, e saber que ela já estava voltando ao seu estado normal deixava o Sarutobi tranqüilo sobre isso.

E logo estavam lado a lado na calçada, sem dialogarem uma palavra sequer.

* * *

"São mesmo dois crianções... Heh" O único olho descoberto do homem de cabelos grisalhos posicionava-se para permitir a visão de uma dupla de jounins sentados numa calçada qualquer, bem longe dali. 

"Asuma..."

Ficou assim, absorto, até dar um suspiro. ".. Fique bem, Asuma" Saiu da janela, sem dizer nada. Antes de dobrar o corredor, virou seu rosto para trás uma última vez. "E você também, Kurenai"

* * *

"A gente parece duas crianças, sentando na calçada assim" Reclamou Kurenai, olhando para os lados discretamente e rezando para que nenhum conhecido passasse por ali. Afinal, tinha uma imagem a preservar. 

"E que mal há nisso, Kurenai?" Indagou Asuma, com um leve sorriso. "Melhor aproveitar, enquanto ainda temos tempo..." E parou de sorrir ao finalizar a frase, ficando estranhamente sério.

Kurenai levantou as sobrancelhas, observando os olhos castanhos e distantes do companheiro de calçada. Asuma estava tão... Estranho. Havia algo de errado, ela sabia. "A... Asuma" Chamou, um pouco receosa.

"Hm?" Ele ainda olhava para uma direção qualquer, e não parecia disposto a encará-la.

"Hoje você está..." Pensou bem, para escolher a palavra correta. "... Diferente" Quando viu o moreno a encarando confuso, ruborizou levemente, e virou o rosto para o outro lado. "Ah, digo, eu não quis dizer isso! Quer dizer, é que... Eu te conheço um pouco, você sabe, somos colegas de trabalho há tanto tempo... E... você geralmente não é assim..." Olhou para Asuma com o canto dos olhos, não querendo encará-lo, esperando uma resposta.

Ele ficou observando-a um tempo, sem nada dizer. Então suspirou. Kurenai continuou a olhá-lo, agora um pouco mais diretamente, enquanto ele olhava o chão, pensativo. "Heh"

A mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha, um pouco irritada. Ele estava brincando com o que ela havia dito?

"É... Se existe algo que Kakashi aprendeu ao longo dos anos que conviveu comigo, foi perceber o que eu tento ao máximo esconder" Asuma rolou os olhos. "... E você também, não é?" Passou a encará-la, sorrindo.

A Yuuhi abriu um pouco os olhos, surpresa e claramente constrangida.

Odiava Asuma. Ah, e como odiava! Odiava a forma como ele conseguia deixá-la sem graça, odiava o seu sorriso verdadeiro que ele sempre direcionava a ela, odiava a indiferença que ele conseguia transmitir quando Anko, Kakashi ou qualquer outro caçoava quando eles estavam caminhando juntos.

E mais que tudo isso, odiava com todas as forças não ser capaz de evitar tudo isso, e, pior, sentir-se bem assim.

'_Asuma... Eu te odeio_'

"Que cara é essa Kurenai?" Perguntou ele, confuso. "Até parece que você me odeia assim" E deu uma gargalhada.

Kurenai ia retrucar algo, mas quando ouviu a risada de Asuma, não pode deixar de ficar feliz. Ele estava voltando ao normal, afinal.

Após o riso, Asuma ficou em silêncio, fixando seu olhar para a janela de uma casa aleatória. E Kurenai ficou olhando-no, com medo dessa mudança de temperamento tão rápida.

"... Eu vou para uma missão" Murmurou finalmente.

A Jounin arqueou uma sobrancelha. Uma missão... Sempre tiveram tantans missões rank S e nunca vira Asuma daquele jeito.

E isso estava _realmente_ preocupando-a.

"Não se preocupe, Asuma" Ela sorriu. "Todos nós temos missões, é algo que temos que encarar. Afinal, nós que decidimos esse caminho. Uma missãozinha dessas não vai te abal-"

"Eu vou atrás da Akatsuki"

Kurenai teve motivos suficientes parar ficar calada.

"Eles..." Deu uma pausa. "Eles mataram um grande amigo meu"

A mulher olhou para baixo e engoliu seco. O que falaria? Mais que isso, o que _poderia _falar?

Silêncio.

Até a Jounin ouvir um barulho. Olhou para cima, e Asuma estava de pé.

O sensei do time 10 dá uma longa espreguiçada. "Já está tarde" Falou, com a voz de certo ainda rouca.

A noite já estava tomando o espaço da tardezinha ensolarada, dando um aspecto melancólico à pequena Konoha. Ainda mais para aqueles dois shinobis.

Kurenai continuou no mesmo lugar.

"Acho que vou indo" Asuma virou seu rosto para ela, que estava estática. Deu um riso fraco, e estendeu silenciosamente sua mão para a companheira.

Ela olhou o gesto do homem.

"Vamos" Disse ele, mexendo a mão um pouquinho.

"Certo.." Murmurou ela, que segurou na mão dele, para ele ajudá-la a levantar.

Mas talvez ele não precisasse utilizar tanta força, já que Kurenai levantou com tudo e bateu a cabeça no peito de Asuma, encostando parte de seu corpo no dele.

E não eles nunca souberam explicar o porquê, mas ficaram assim um bom tempo.

E seus olhares se cruzaram.

"Eu..."

"Vá descansar então, Asuma." Murmurou Kurenai, séria, interrompendo o Jounin e gradativamente distanciando-se dele. "Você vai precisar"

Asuma a encarou um tempo, mas ela parecia realmente decidida, então desistiu de qualquer tentativa de diálogo. Então deu um meio sorriso. "Às ordens, _minha senhora_" E piscou, maroto. Sem esperar respostas, virou-se e começou a caminhar.

'_O quê?!_' Kurenai colocou uma mão no peito, e com certeza se agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter se virado, porque senão a comparação dela com a tímida Hinata quando falava (lê-se gaguejava) com o Uzumaki seria, definitivamente, inevitável.

"Nos vemos... Logo, eu creio" Disse Asuma, já de costas. '_Ou pelo menos espero_' Pensou. Levantou uma das mãos e a abanou por um tempinho, gesticulando um adeus. Talvez para sempre? Não saberia dizer.

Kurenai? Nada disse, e apenas ficou observando um Asuma ir embora sem dar nenhum sinal de que olharia para trás. E quando ele virou a esquina, ela ainda ficaria lá por um bom tempo.

* * *

'_Kurenai... Eu vou voltar_' Sorriu, enquanto caminhava nas ruas que já estavam escuras. 

E ele faria de tudo para cumprir sua promessa.

'_... para ver essa cara de Hyuuga Hinata mais uma vez_' E abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

"Asuma!"

'_Hm?_' Virou para trás, e viu uma Kurenai que ofegava um pouco graças a uma provável corrida atrás de Asuma.

"Você..." Kurenai deu uma pausa, parecendo pensar bem antes de falar.

Asuma olhou-a, confuso.

"... Você orgulha a todos nós" Surpreso, ele abriu um pouco os olhos. "E... E eu tenho certeza, que para Sandaime, ter um Jounin como você em Konoha era uma honra"

Então ela sorriu, e Asuma teve certeza que aquele era o sorriso mais lindo que havia visto em toda a sua vida.

"... Obrigado, Kurenai" O Sarutobi retribuiu o sorriso, e esse, Kurenai tinha certeza, era o mais odioso dos odiosos sorrisos sinceros de Asuma.

"Agora vai, que já está tarde!" Advertiu Kurenai.

'_E ela pensa que é a minha mãe_' Asuma riu, e antes que Kurenai pudesse reclamar, deu os ombros. "Certo, certo..." Continuou seu caminho que fora agradavelmente interrompido, quando parou mais uma vez ao ouvir a voz de Kurenai.

"Boa sorte, Asuma!"

"Eu não preciso de sorte"

Kurenai riu, algo que, definitivamente, soava como música aos ouvidos do Jounin. Ele ainda olhou uma última vez para ela, mas logo estava em cima de um telhado, seguindo até sumir da vista dos olhos vermelhos da mulher, que continuou lá.

'_Asuma..._'

'_Você pode ter a certeza, que, acima de qualquer um, eu me orgulho de você_.'

* * *

Yo. 

Fic saindo do forno :) Foi feita hj mesmo (na verdade foi ontem, mas só hoje deu pra postar xD) Yah, sou rápida ;D

O que eu posso dizer? Foi mto legal escrevê-la! Esse é o segundo casal que eu mais gosto, e coincidentemente também um dos mais prováveis para acontecer, junto com ShikaTema (uma humilde opinião ;x).

Ah, sim... O que uns bons caps do mangá não podem fazer numa ficwriter XDD Não lêem? LEIAM Ò.Ó!! Posso garantir, trilhões de vezes melhor que qualquer fillerzinho meio boca do anime.

Achou muito lightzin? Hah, e é assim mesmo que eu gosto xD Sry, vcs não verão um beijo tão cedo nas minhas fics xD Pq? Well, eu prefiro assim. Como disse alguma moça que comentou em alguma fic minha, mtas vezes pode até estragar uma fic. Humilde opinião on again xD

Esperando atualizações das minhas fics, ou mais one-shots (cofcof, impossível)? Quanto às atualizações, não sei... Sabe, eu prefiro muito mais one-shots, tanto ler quanto fazer :D Mas, de qualquer maneira, eu estava fazendo uma one-shot (xD), mas ela está saindo meio grande e acho que vai virar uma fic de capítulos. Agora, falando em one-shots, tenho uma já pronta faz milênios mas eu não sei pq eu nao publico xD Enfim... Eu tentarei atualizar tudo certinho xD Mas veja bem, minhas persistência é inversamente proporcional à do Naruto, então não esperem mto sahusihas xD

Eu prometo trazer 9dads (q coisa tosca sgasiausha) pra vcs n.n Inclusive, fics de casais e temas não muito raros aqui. Afinal, isso é o que há ;D!

Até mais, muchachos ;3


End file.
